<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lips pressed close to mine. by oikawaloveclub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511533">lips pressed close to mine.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawaloveclub/pseuds/oikawaloveclub'>oikawaloveclub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Iwaizumi Hajime, Coming Out, Feelings Realization, Gay Oikawa Tooru, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Volleyball, but i promise there's no angst between them, subtle implications of internalized homophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawaloveclub/pseuds/oikawaloveclub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>all of the boys oikawa's age hated kissing and thought it was gross. all of the boys except for iwaizumi hajime.<br/>☆<br/>day 7: kisses. (for iwaoi fluff week 2020)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Iwaoi fluff week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lips pressed close to mine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not to be like.. full of myself or something but i really like this and im very proud of it. i hope you like it too &lt;3<br/>title is from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6EZvuyYpzk"> 'G.I.N.A.S.F.S' by fall out boy.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kissing had always been such an interesting thing to oikawa. it fascinated him how putting your mouth against someone else’s was generally seen as something intimate and romantic.</p><p> </p><p>when he was young, he used to cringe and gag whenever his parents would kiss in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> ew! mom, why would you </em> do <em> something like that?” </em> he would shriek, all grossed-out.</p><p> </p><p>after all, that’s what all boys his age thought about kissing. they all swore that they hated girls and that they would never kiss anyone.</p><p> </p><p>but honestly, oikawa didn’t really get it. he only <em> pretended </em>to hate seeing his parents kiss, since that was what his friends and classmates expected from him. it was so confusing. why is it gross to show someone that you love them?</p><p> </p><p>the one boy who didn’t feel this way about kissing was iwaizumi hajime. </p><p> </p><p>one day, when they were in elementary school, oikawa had met him on the playground. iwaizumi complimented his space sweatshirt, and oikawa was thrilled. the two of them talked and played for hours that day. </p><p> </p><p>“iwaizumi is such a boring name. what can i call you instead?” oikawa tapped his chin thoughtfully. </p><p> </p><p>iwaizumi stared at him blankly, his eyebrows pushing together. he didn’t say anything though. he just waited for oikawa to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“ooh, i know! how about iwa-chan?” oikawa flashed iwaizumi a big smile. </p><p> </p><p>iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but he was smiling back. “fine. iwa-chan it is.”</p><p> </p><p>over the course of the next few months, oikawa and iwaizumi grew even closer. in the past, they would normally play with all of their friends in a group. but now, they preferred to play only with each other. just the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“iwa-chan? what do you think about kissing?” oikawa asked his friend one day.</p><p> </p><p>“hm?” iwa tilted his head to the side. “what’s with the dumb question?”</p><p> </p><p>oikawa shrugged. “i dunno. just curious, i guess.”</p><p> </p><p>iwaizumi kicked at the playground sand. he scratched his head for a moment, thinking silently.</p><p> </p><p>“i mean, i don’t really care. isn’t it just a way to show your favorite people that you love them?”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah! that’s what i’ve always thought!” </p><p> </p><p>“yeah, whatever. that was a lame question, loserkawa.”</p><p> </p><p>“so rude, iwa-chan!”</p><p> </p><p>eventually, the two boys reached middle school. it was as if an entire new world had been unlocked for them. suddenly, all the boys were infatuated with girls. <em> huh? i thought we didn’t like girls. </em> people were changing at a rapid pace. greater things were being expected of them.</p><p> </p><p>the same boys who had been entirely opposed to the mere thought of having to kiss someone were now obsessed with the concept. it really made no sense to oikawa. </p><p> </p><p>but as time went on, oikawa started to understand that everyone was finally growing up.</p><p> </p><p>iwaizumi and oikawa joined the volleyball club in the first year of middle school. oikawa had always been quite fond of the sport, but this was his first real opportunity to show the world how great of a player he is. </p><p> </p><p>iwa didn’t have the same obsession that oikawa did when it came to volleyball, but he definitely did enjoy the sport a lot. plus, if oikawa was doing it, then why shouldn’t he?</p><p> </p><p>oikawa found himself using volleyball as an escape much more frequently now. he often stayed late in the gym practicing by himself. and he would lose track of time easily, so iwaizumi would have to come save him before he hurt himself.</p><p> </p><p>generally speaking, oikawa didn’t have much to worry about. his schoolwork wasn’t difficult enough to the point where it stressed him out. he had plenty of people that liked him, so he didn’t have to worry about friends. so, there wasn’t really a reason for oikawa to use volleyball to get away from his nerves or something.</p><p> </p><p>except one thing; the pressure of having to get a girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>all of the boys that once hated girls were now going out and getting themselves girlfriends. especially by the time oikawa’s second year came around. oikawa felt as if he were getting left behind.</p><p> </p><p>but he never saw anything special in girls. it wasn’t like they disgusted him or anything, but he just felt … nothing. oikawa worried a little about this, since pretty much everyone else his age wanted a girlfriend. was there something wrong with him?</p><p> </p><p>he decided to just blame his lack of romantic feelings on him being too young. by the time he got to high school, he’d probably start to want to have girlfriends all the time. right?</p><p> </p><p>time went on. oikawa’s third year of middle school was one of the most stressful years of his life up until then. a first year genius joined his school that year, and oikawa panicked. he wasn’t going to let this kid, who was two years younger than him, beat him and become better than him. kageyama tobio appeared to be a normal kid. someone who was just excited and happy to be able to play volleyball.</p><p> </p><p>but oikawa immediately saw him as a threat. so once again, he practiced volleyball as if his life depended on it. </p><p> </p><p>between kageyama, his new rival, and ushijima wakatoshi, the bastard who <em> always fucking beat him </em>, oikawa felt so hopeless. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> no matter how hard i practice. no matter how fucking hard i try. i’m never gonna be better than them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>in fact, things got so bad that iwaizumi had to save oikawa from himself. if iwaizumi hadn’t been there for him, oikawa might have gone and killed himself from practicing too hard.</p><p> </p><p>sooner or later, oikawa’s middle school years were over. </p><p> </p><p>iwaizumi and oikawa were going to go to aoba johsai high school together. oikawa was so eager to be able to play volleyball on the seijoh team. anything was better than having to be on the same team as tobio.</p><p> </p><p>over break, oikawa continued to worry about other things. it was as if <em> everyone </em>his age had already had their first kiss. and once again, oikawa felt like he was getting left in the dust.</p><p> </p><p>one night when iwaizumi spent the night at oikawa’s, oikawa finally talked to him about his feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“iwa-chan, can i ask you something?” oikawa sat cross-legged on his bed, next to iwaizumi, who was playing some video game on oikawa’s game console.</p><p> </p><p>iwa pressed the pause button and turned to look at him. “yeah, what’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>oikawa hesitated for a moment. how could he even explain this?</p><p> </p><p>“have you ever had a girlfriend, iwa-chan?”</p><p> </p><p>“uh, no. if i got a girlfriend, you’d be the first to know.” iwaizumi raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘what’s with this all of a sudden’.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, alright. have you kissed a girl before?” oikawa looked down at his lap, focusing on picking at his fingernails.</p><p> </p><p>“shittykawa, why are you asking me these things?” iwaizumi set the video game controller to the side, inching closer to his friend. “yeah, i’ve kissed a girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“oh. i haven’t.” oikawa whispered softly.</p><p> </p><p>iwaizumi tilted his head to the side curiously. “really? you get so many confessions… i would have expected you to have kissed at least twenty.” he chuckled softly.</p><p> </p><p>oikawa didn’t say anything. nervousness and discomfort was written all over his face.</p><p> </p><p>iwaizumi noticed this. he turned his laugh into a slight cough. “hey, but you know what? that’s alright. you will eventually. don’t freak yourself out over this.”</p><p> </p><p>oikawa was suddenly infatuated with the loose thread on his hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>“oikawa, come on. you have all kinds of things to worry about, but kissing girls? that shouldn’t be one of them.” iwaizumi reached over and tilted oikawa’s head so that he would look him in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“iwa-chan. i don’t think i ever want to kiss a girl.” oikawa said. his voice was so frighteningly quiet that it was barely even a whisper. his eyes were watery and he looked like he was fighting back tears.</p><p> </p><p>iwaizumi opened his mouth to speak at first, but he closed it again, shaking his head. instead, he just pulled oikawa close to him, letting the other boy cry into his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>and that was the event that caused oikawa’s entire world to crumble around him. </p><p> </p><p>oikawa was freaking out. more than he ever had about ushiwaka or tobio. </p><p> </p><p>he pushed everyone away, keeping himself locked in his room all the time. he distanced himself from everyone. everyone except for iwaizumi.</p><p> </p><p><em> why don’t i want to kiss girls? why don’t i want a girlfriend? what the </em> fuck is wrong with me <em> ? </em></p><p> </p><p>iwaizumi started to stay over at oikawa’s house more often. he was seriously worried about oikawa. it wasn’t often that iwa genuinely showed oikawa that he cared about him, but he knew that oikawa needed him more than ever. so he was going to do everything that he could possibly do to be there for him.</p><p> </p><p>oikawa finally decided to figure out what was going on with him. he opened his laptop one afternoon, sitting cross-legged on his bed. </p><p> </p><p>he typed into the search bar; <em> what does it mean if i’m a boy who doesn’t want to kiss girls? </em></p><p> </p><p>oikawa didn’t really know what he was expecting with a question like that, but he was still annoyed when nothing helpful came up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> is it normal for boys not to want to date girls? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>oikawa skimmed through the search results. a word caught his eye. <em> asexuality? </em> he looked away from the computer for a moment, trying to think. wasn’t that when people didn’t feel any attraction to people at all? oikawa shook his head. no, that doesn’t seem right at all.</p><p> </p><p>he turned his attention back to his laptop screen. after maybe thirty more minutes of hopeful internet searches, oikawa finally came across the word.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> gay. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>oikawa blinked a few times. a boy who likes other boys. well, oikawa knew he didn’t like girls, but did he like boys?</p><p> </p><p>he thought back to his elementary school years. he remembered the boy who held his hand at recess. the boy, who he couldn’t remember the name of, told oikawa that he was the prettiest person he had ever seen. oikawa got all blushy and giggly and embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p>oikawa tried to imagine how he’d feel if that were to happen to him <em> now </em>.</p><p> </p><p>holy fucking shit. it hit oikawa like a volleyball spike to the face. he was gay. oikawa was <em> gay. </em></p><p> </p><p>oikawa shut his laptop. in what almost seemed like shock, he put his hands up against his face. </p><p> </p><p>before he knew it, oikawa was crying uncontrollably. sobbing so hard that he couldn’t breathe. finally, <em> finally. </em> for the first time in a long time, oikawa felt free. he grinned happily to himself through his tears. “i’m gay.” he whispered to nobody.</p><p> </p><p>the following night, iwaizumi came over again to spend the night. oikawa was grinning brightly at him when his best friend entered his room.</p><p> </p><p>“woah. oikawa <em> smiling </em>? are you running a fever or something? do i need to call an ambulance?” iwaizumi’s eyes were wide. he was only half-kidding. oikawa hadn’t been smiling as often anymore, which was especially abnormal, even for oikawa. it was true that he rarely gave genuine smiles, but oikawa wouldn’t even give iwaizumi a fake smile.</p><p> </p><p>“iwa-chaaaan! you’re so mean to me!” oikawa pouted, but he was still beaming.</p><p> </p><p>“alright, tell me why you’re so happy.” iwaizumi sat next to him on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>oikawa clasped his hands together and took a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>“iwa-chan. i’m gay.” </p><p> </p><p>his heart was beating unnecessarily fast for someone who was coming out to his best friend, who would, <em> without a doubt </em>, support and love oikawa unconditionally.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah?” iwaizumi’s eyes widened a bit, and a smile found its way onto his face. </p><p> </p><p>oikawa nodded, starting to smile again a little. “yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“i mean, not to steal your thunder or anything, but i kinda knew. that one night that you told me that you never wanted to kiss a girl… i figured you were probably gay.”</p><p> </p><p>oikawa was a little shocked, but he quickly regained his composure and nodded slowly. “um. but you’re okay with this, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“what the hell, shittykawa? of fucking <em> course </em> i’m okay with it.” iwaizumi gaped at him as if he it were obvious. “in fact, i’m really fucking happy that you figured everything out. i genuinely don’t think i could have watched you stay this sad for much longer; i probably would have fucking lost it.”</p><p> </p><p>oikawa nearly <em> threw </em>himself onto iwaizumi. his arms wrapped tightly around the other’s torso. “thank you, iwa-chan. thank you so much for everything.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>it was oikawa’s third year of high school when he finally realized he was in love with iwaizumi.</p><p> </p><p>they were walking home one night when oikawa found out. iwaizumi was talking quietly about some project he had to do for school and oikawa was giggling and giving snarky remarks as usual.</p><p> </p><p>oikawa couldn’t help but notice how their hands kept brushing against one another. and every so often, iwaizumi would look over at him with a stupid smile on his face. oikawa’s heart felt like it was actually going to explode. his insides felt all fluttery and he felt a bit light and floaty.</p><p> </p><p>since oikawa came out to iwaizumi three years ago, nothing had changed between them. they still slept over at each other’s houses. they still spent nearly every second together. they were still best friends. </p><p> </p><p>but the only thing that had changed was oikawa’s sudden awareness to his feelings for iwaizumi.</p><p> </p><p>at first, he was kind of surprised, but he quickly recovered from his shock. it wasn’t necessarily unusual that oikawa fell for iwa. honestly, it was kind of bound for oikawa to fall for a straight guy at some point. </p><p> </p><p>after a few weeks, oikawa was kind of frustrated. why did he of all people have to fall for his straight best friend? </p><p> </p><p>sooner or later, iwaizumi was going to figure out what was up with oikawa. he always did. so oikawa figured that he should probably just tell iwa himself. but the burning question was; how the <em> fuck </em>was he supposed to do that?</p><p> </p><p>he flopped down on his bed with a groan. iwaizumi was starting to get suspicious as to why oikawa was acting so strange, so oikawa knew that he was going to have to confess soon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>to: iwa-chan~ ♡ :: (1:36 am)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>hey iwa-chan are you awake?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>from: iwa-chan~ ♡ :: (1:37 am)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yup. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>to: iwa-chan~ ♡ :: (1:37 am)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>can you come over?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>from: iwa-chan~ ♡ :: (1:38 am)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>On my way.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>oikawa let his phone fall against the bed. he smiled softly to himself. he continued to stare mindlessly at the ceiling, his eyes tracing over the patterns.</p><p> </p><p>iwaizumi showed up less than ten minutes later. he slipped quietly into oikawa’s room. </p><p> </p><p>“hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“what’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>oikawa didn’t answer. he moved his head slightly to look at iwaizumi.</p><p> </p><p>“oikawa?” iwaizumi asked again, his voice quieter this time.</p><p> </p><p>the brown-haired boy was still sprawled out on his bed, not bothering to sit up. “iwa-chan, i’m in love with you.”</p><p> </p><p>thick, heavy silence filled the air.</p><p> </p><p>oikawa heard iwaizumi shift. he still didn’t move, his heart beating insanely quickly. he was kind of afraid that if he moved his heart might burst in his chest. oikawa’s eyes squeezed shut. <em> please, just say something. anything. </em></p><p> </p><p>oikawa suddenly felt iwaizumi’s breath against his face. his eyes flew open. they settled on iwa’s face, which was only inches away from his own. if it were humanly possible, oikawa’s heart started to beat even faster. he could hear it thudding loudly in his ears. </p><p> </p><p>he leaned up ever so slightly and closed the gaps between their faces. their mouths connected in a soft, gentle kiss. iwaizumi moved his hand so that he could cup oikawa’s face. their lips moved so slowly and smoothly against each other. everything was so perfect that you could have convinced oikawa that they had been doing that their entire lives.</p><p> </p><p>iwaizumi pulled away after a moment, a soft noise sounding as he did so. “yeah. so, i’m in love with you too.”</p><p> </p><p>oikawa grabbed at the back of his head and pulled him back down towards him, reconnecting their mouths once again. he was the one to pull away this time though. “i thought you were straight.”</p><p> </p><p>“no. i’m definitely not. i don’t know what i am, but i think maybe… i’m bisexual.” iwaizumi was breathless. they were still really close and oikawa’s heart stuttered a bit in his chest when he looked at the way that iwaizumi’s eyes were searching his.</p><p> </p><p>“and i didn’t tell you because i didn’t want to until i was sure.” </p><p> </p><p>oikawa nodded slightly. “i understand. we can talk about this later, but please, just kiss me again.” </p><p> </p><p>iwa mirrored his nod and he did. </p><p> </p><p>and oikawa had never felt more at peace in his entire life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on <a href="http://www.twitter.com/aobojohsai"> twitter</a> !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>